fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Jerry Bowyer
Background * Author of a few books * Owner of a media company with his wife, Susan. * http://www.JerryBowyer.com * Former radio talk show host * Former think tank organizer Links * Immigration * Flat tax-statements-Bowyer Retirement Confirmation from on-air hosting I won't be coming back to hosting I’m very grateful for the hundreds of emails and cards and letters that I’ve gotten since leaving my talk show in February. I’m feeling much better now and I’m sure that having so many people pray for me helped quite a bit. Many of you said that you were looking forward to my coming back to my show. I’m very sorry to disappoint you, however, but I won’t be coming back. After four months out of the picture, my health is improving, and I’d like to keep it that way. Over the years, I’ve worked very hard at many different jobs, often at the same time. Daily radio was the toughest for me. When a person subjects himself to high levels of stress over a long period of time, it takes a toll. When my doctor (and my wife and kids) ordered me to cut the stress, it was easy to know what should go. When a football player blows out a knee, if he knows how to, he coaches. That’s what I’m going to be doing. Coaching the amazing and wonderful Susan Bowyer on how to manage a media company, and coaching seven astonishing kids on life and faith and entrepreneurship. Leadership radio http://m1e.net/c?30089296-1e1LbciclhVg2%401760226-XD5lPB3gUfErk will continue on the air (it currently resides on WPIT 73 am, Saturdays at 1 p.m.). It will be in good hands. Our new hosts, Glen Meakem, Mike Kauffelt, Bill Green, Mark DeSantis and Tom Balya know much more than I do about history, finance, leadership, international affairs and politics. We also have Mike Turzai and Fred Baker as top-notch co-hosts. They are each highly accomplished in their fields. That’s our broadcasting model: don’t try to turn a disc jockey into a political expert, but turn knowledgeable and accomplished people into hosts. The folks at Salem have been great too, from Ed Atsinger and Russ Hauth to Dave Armstrong and Chuck Gratner. If I could host radio shows for anybody in the world, these would be the guys I’d want to host radio shows for. We will also shortly begin to blast out audio clips of the show. Glen and Mike and Bill and Mark and others are hosting very, very well, and I’m sure you’ll learn a lot from them. The shows are also being posted on http://JerryBowyer.com http://m1e.net/c?30089296-IadC5XxZVTbAo%401760227-Evv8pbpJfgN3M and on the blog page of Crosswalk.com http://m1e.net/c?30089296-VBVTt5ySH6hso%401760228-CisPkFcV8VtMY. I’d like to ask a favor of you. If you like the shows, please forward the links to other people who you think might like shows with a leadership rather than a ‘red meat’ approach. With gratitude, Jerry History Jerry helped to fight against the public money going to fund the new stadiums in Pittsburgh. Jerry's father worked as a major league baseball scout. Bowyer